


Invisible Scars

by HookerStiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles has endured the hell that was the Argent basement, she comes home for some peace and quiet. But a certain Creeper wolf is waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Scars

**Author's Note:**

> (Short story, title given to me by @angryhale on twitter, as a sort of short story competition. Just something fun for us to do. Hope you enjoy!)  
> Slight AU. Takes place just after Stiles gets beaten up by Gerard Argent, season 2. Fem!Stiles instead of canon Stiles. One shot. Comments and such welcome, but please play nice. This is the first thing I've written and posted.

Invisible Scars

 

Stiles looked at the man standing in front of her, hardly able to believe her eyes. Peter Hale, in the flesh. The older werewolf was apparently alive and well, assuming this wasn’t a hallucination of some sort. Oh, how she hoped it was a hallucination. This was weird, in itself. Why would she want to even think about the psycho werewolf she had helped kill? Or, Zombie Werewolf, she guessed he was now. And yet, here he was, standing next to her computer desk, his gaze roaming over her slight form. Had she not just been released from the Argent’s basement, she was sure the look would have heated her blood. As it was, all she felt was exhausted. And a deep, penetrating agony, probably from fractured ribs. But the wolves didn’t need to know that. She was a message from the elder Argent, which she had no intention of passing on. Dropping her bag beside her bed, she turns her back on the wolf, slowly, painfully, removing her jacket as she tries to keep her winces to herself.

 

“Whatever it is you’re here for, Peter … whatever reason you had for coming back … I don’t care. Just … come back tomorrow if there is some wolfie emergency. I’m too tired to go off and save your ass tonight.”

 

Sighing softly, she grabs her flimsy pyjamas and makes her way to the bathroom to change. No way was the creeper wolf going to watch her change. Not when her body was currently a patchwork of rapidly rising bruises. She would have to hide them from her dad too, which would be difficult since he would be able to sense right off that something was wrong. This meant she would have to lie to him again. Scrubbing a hand across her eyes, she takes a moment to compose herself before painfully changing into the shorts and tank top. They weren’t much, but they covered the majority of the marks, which would have to do for now. Slowly making her way back to her room, she hoped the creeper wolf had taken the hint and gone home to his alpha.

 

No such luck. He was now sitting in her computer chair, flicking through papers on her desk. The papers she had printed off detailing various werewolf legends. Most of which she had established were rubbish. Others she had yet to work through. Exhaling softly in frustration, she gingerly moves to sit on her bed, avoiding Peter’s curious gaze. Wincing slightly as she shuffles on the bed until her back is against the headboard, she finally relaxes as the pillows cushion her aching body. Glancing over at Peter, his eyes surprisingly soft in concern, she rolls her eyes.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

“Yes, you did, Stiles. And I intend to. After you tell me why you reek of pain and Argent.”

 

Saying nothing, she lowered her gaze. How could she explain to him that she had let an old man beat the hell out of her? It had been bad enough that Erica and Boyd had borne witness to it. Now Peter actually expected her to tell him? Maybe he was still crazy. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up again, refusing to let the fear in her gut rise any further.

 

“You really want to know? Grandpa Argent kidnapped me and beat the hell out of me, trying to get answers about you and Derek. That’s what happened. And when I wouldn’t give him any answers, he let me go. After Chris saw what was happening, of course. I’m a message to you both. So … here I am! In case you need it translated, I’ll simplify it for you: The Argent’s know you are working together, and they will hurt anyone and everyone in your pack to get to you.”

 

Without warning, Peter is moving from the chair to settle himself beside her on the bed. Stiles tenses, unsure what his reaction will be. Maybe also a little afraid after the bad night she’s had so far. But Peter surprises her again. Instead of being crazy like she expected, he just sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Comforting her. One hand moves to rest on her ribs, and thick black veins appear over his arms. She had heard about this. He was taking her pain for her, and helping to speed up her recovery. Gasping lightly as the pain is pulled from her, exhaustion envelopes her suddenly. Her head droops onto Peter’s shoulder, eyes heavy. Barely managing to mutter a sleepy “Thank you” to him, her eyes close. Peter gently manoeuvres her so she is lying down on her less injured side, before lying behind her, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Nuzzling against her neck, he inhales her scent, satisfied when it no longer has the acrid edge of pain to it. He didn’t know how to explain why he did this. His wolf felt a strong protective urge and he was weak against it. Holding her like this … it felt right. He hated that she’d had to be hurt for them, but knew she’d have it no other way. She was an odd one like that. Always so busy looking after others that she seemed to forget she was only human …

 

He vowed to try to protect her. From now on, he would look after her. Take her pain when she inevitably got herself hurt. He wasn’t sure why, but this gutsy, intelligent girl was special to him. And if Argent was fool enough to use her to send them a message? Well, he would reply in kind. And they would regret ever coming after any member of the Hale pack again. They had destroyed the Hale pack once. They wouldn’t get a chance to do it a second time …


End file.
